


Mutual Support

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [175]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Developing trust, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "Would you like some help?"





	Mutual Support

"Seri?" Kusanagi blinked in surprise at recognizing the person behind the largest pile of boxes from shopping he'd ever seen. "Would you like some help?"

She studied him warily around her pile, not a look he was unfamiliar with.

"You certainly helped me enough with Anna and the Slates," he said quietly.

Man to woman, there was always tension between them, but Seri softened when he said that. Clansman to clansman, they'd always been able to communicate.

"Certainly. Thank you," she said with the snap of authority in her voice she'd mastered long ago.

Then she buried him in boxes.


End file.
